In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,519 issued May 16, 1978 was shown a Starting Block Assembly having a left and right pair of starting blocks, individually locatable at selected, longitudinally separated locations along a central alignment frame or bar. There have also been various constructions for making each foot block tiltable (different for each foot) by providing a small sequence of abutment lugs or slots against which a rear support could be lodged. Examples of this are the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,990,497 Niday 1935; 2,004,172 Niday 1935; 3,401,931 McCafferty 1968; 3,724,843 Fichter 1973. Ultimately some attempt was made for smaller gaps in tilt adjustability by placing a larger number of small "stops" very close together, or alternately by a hand-knob controlled leverage linkage, as seen in West German Pat. No. 2,507,468 to Fischer, published Sept. 9, 1976. However, direct "continuous" non-stepwise adjustability of a tiltable footplate (which must maintain its set position against considerable back pressure from the runner's foot) has remained unavailable.